


【麵包貓】Cake&Fork

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向
Relationships: Mizuguchi Yuto | U/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【麵包貓】Cake&Fork

「外面對Cake來說太危險了，你要待在家裡。」

因為珉均哥對他這麼說，水口裕斗除了工作以外幾乎不出門，休假的早晨就在廚房做早餐；他煎了六片鬆餅，淋上放在櫥櫃深處的罐裝蜂蜜，拿著盤子轉身時發現朴珉均就站在一旁，梳洗乾淨的臉和黑色頭髮，看起來既清醒又茫然，佇立在白色背景的空間裡。「哥，早餐做好了。」水口裕斗剛把鬆餅放在餐桌上，就被朴珉均強硬地抱住。

「怎麼了，哥？」他發現朴珉均在顫抖，他用手順著他的頭髮。「哪裡不舒服嗎？」  
「裕斗。」朴珉均不安地開口。「可以親你嗎？」  
「哦？為什麼要問？」水口裕斗覺得今天的朴珉均很奇怪。「哥平常不是都直接黏上來嗎？」  
朴珉均沒有回答，他必須儘快抑制香氣對自己的影響，他直接吻上對方，弟弟像是已經相當習慣地順其自然接受；他的吻貪婪黏膩，口腔裡菠蘿麵包的味道和薄荷牙膏殘留的氣味混合，嚐到Cake體液的他感覺到身體鬆懈下來，水口裕斗安撫著他灼熱的後背。「哥，做惡夢了嗎？」「算是吧。」朴珉均無力地抱著他。

水口裕斗在早餐時間的刀叉碰撞聲中聽朴珉均說，朴珉均是他的Fork，他隨時都有可能被吃掉。他知道朴珉均是Fork，但沒有想到這種巧合竟發生在他們身上。

「對不起啊，裕斗。」朴珉均低頭切著對他來說沒有味道的鬆餅。「結果這裡變成最危險的地方了。」  
「我不這麼想。」水口裕斗嚥下蜂蜜醬。「知道我的Fork是珉均哥，我反而放心了。」  
「為什麼？」  
「等你肚子餓了再說吧。」水口裕斗臉上是一貫的冷靜，竟讓朴珉均心生一絲恐懼。明明他才是Fork吧？只要他想，他現在就能吃掉水口裕斗。鬆軟綿密的蛋糕不可能敵過尖銳的叉刺。

—————

Cake毫無防備地近在眼前，Fork卻只是像個孩子一樣慌張地親了他。水口裕斗有點意外，但沒有展現在臉上。其實就算被吃掉也無所謂，因為對方是珉均哥，但沒有吃掉也好，這樣他們就能繼續在一起。

自己是他的Cake真的太好了。是他唯一的Cake，會讓他失去理智的Cake。水口裕斗心想，無以名狀的喜悅縈繞在胸口。


End file.
